Nanoscience, or developing and fabricating materials at a very small scale (<100 nm), is seeing exciting developments [1-3]. However, the translation of this new science into the commercial marketplace (nanotechnology) is lagging due to various reasons. One of the main reasons is the lack of innovation in the integration of nanocomponents into microdevices. In addition, similar to the progress in multi-level interconnects and 3D packaging, if nanocomponents could be integrated in a three-dimensional high density manner, this approach would be a major contribution to the field of nanotechnology. There have been several efforts to achieve nanoassembly in 3D [4]. Kreupl and co-workers [5] have demonstrated catalyst-based CVD growth of multi-walled carbon nanotubes in vias and contact holes, yet their process requires elevated temperatures (>500° C.) and is only applicable to carbon nanotubes. Amlani [6] and Kretschmer [7] have assembled gold nanoparticles between two gold microelectrodes using dielectrophoresis (DEP) but only on a flat, two-dimensional surface. Approaches that have been used for controlled manipulation of nanoparticles include template-directed synthesis, atomic and scanning force microscopy and nanorobotic manipulations. However, these methods have low throughput and are not suitable for the production environment. Therefore, there is a need to develop high throughput methods and devices for carrying out the assembly of nanoelements into three-dimensional structures that form electrical interconnects on the nm to μm scale. Such methods and devices should be compatible with the production of microcircuits, microdevices, and nanomachines.